Motorcycles often incorporate storage devices so that riders can safely and securely transport items on motorcycles. Storage devices are generally mounted at the rear of motorcycles. Some storage devices are mounted to the side of the rear wheel, while others are mounted above the rear wheel. Motorcycle storage devices are available in a variety of sizes, depending on the need. Some may be large enough to accommodate gear for an extended road trip, while others may be relatively small to accommodate just enough gear for a day trip or ride across town. Due to the variety of storage requirements, many riders may find it desirable to swap one size storage device for another size.
Storage devices may introduce weight distribution and balance problems, making motorcycle handling difficult. Storage devices mounted above the rear wheel, particularly large storage devices, generally present worse weight distribution and balance problems than side-mounted storage devices, so riders may prefer not to equip them unless necessary. Even many smaller size storage devices mounted above the rear wheel sit high above the wheel and have a high-profile. Thus, smaller size storage devices often present similar weight distribution and balance problems as the larger storage containers mounted above the rear wheel.